Just A Little Moment
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Seungcheol suka semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Jeonghan. Apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu, se-simple apapun itu, asal ada Jeonghan dalam dekapannya ia suka.. Seventeen. Choi Seungcheol/Yoon Jeonghan. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


**Title :** **Just A Little Moment**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Choi Seungcheol**

 **-Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Warning: M. M itu Mature konten. anak yg dibawah 18thn jangan baca. boleh baca tapi efeknya tanggung sendiri.. kkk**

 **Note:** **Mar 19, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Seungcheol suka semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Jeonghan. Apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu, se-simple apapun itu, asal ada Jeonghan dalam dekapannya ia suka. Hari-hari kuliahnya yang padat dengan jadwal pasti akan sangat membosankan kalau Seungcheol tidak punya Jeonghan disisinya. Tahun lalu jika ia tidak menyatakan perasaan pada murid baru di fakultasnya, ia tidak akan punya waktu menyenangkan seperti yang ia dapat ketika bersama Jeonghan.

Kalau hari libur, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah Seungcheol saja. Seharian marathon film dengan banyak camilan yang menemani. Jeonghan akan mendusel dalam dekapan Seungcheol dan Seungcheol akan memeluknya semakin erat. Jika sudah bosan, malamnya mereka akan pindah ke balkon kamar Seungcheol, melihat langit malam yang dihiasi bintang sambil di temani dua cangkir kopi. Seungcheol akan memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu laki-laki itu.

Ia suka memeluk Jeonghan lama-lama karena Jeonghan itu wangi sekali, membuatnya mabuk. Membuatnya terbuai dan hilang akal. Leher jenjang milik Jeonghan selalu menjadi sasaran pertama. Media lukis terbaik yang bisa Seungcheol gambar dengan tanda kepemilikannya berulang-ulang. Jeonghan juga tidak pernah menolak karena apapun yang Seungcheol lakukan selalu membuatnya ketagihan dan tak ingin berhenti. Perlakuan Seungcheol selalu ia rindukan setiap saatnya. Tak pernah bosan dan ia ingin lagi dan lagi.

Seungcheol juga suka menciumnya lama-lama. Bibir Jeonghan itu rasanya manis sekali. Begitu merah dan tebal seperti buah cherry. Ia suka menciumnya, menggigitnya, mengulumnya sampai Jeonghan kehabisan nafas. Ia sangat menantikan itu. Menantikan saat-saat Jeonghan melenguh karena kehabisan nafas. Kalau Jeonghan sudah melenguh keras sekali dan terdengar seksi di telinga Seungcheol, itu berarti laki-laki itu sudah pasrah sepenuhnya. Ia akan merebahkan Jeonghan di atas ranjang, menciumnya dari kening sampai jari kaki kemudian naik lagi untuk menjangkau bibir.

Seungcheol suka membuat apapun yang ia lakukan pada Jeonghan menjadi lama. Walaupun laki-laki dibawahnya sudah bilang untuk berhenti menggodanya, tapi Seungcheol tetap melakukannya dengan lambat. Ia suka mendengar Jeonghan melenguh tertahan dan merasa tersiksa. Bukannya ia jahat kepada kekasihnya sendiri, tapi ia merasa Jeonghan dua kali lebih seksi. Ia mengulum dan menjilat milik Jeonghan lambat-lambat, membuat Jeonghan menggeliat tidak sabar di bawah. Tangannya yang berada di atas kepala Seungcheol terus menjambak dan menekan, seolah menyuruh Seungcheol berhenti tapi Jeonghan sebenarnya tidak ingin berhenti. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya hampir gila. Membuatnya merasa terbang ke awan.

"S-seung-cheol. Ahh. C-cepat."

Ia menghisap kuat-kuat perpotongan leher Jeonghan sampai tandanya jadi merah sekali sementara tangannya yang melingkupi milik Jeonghan yang ada di bawah, naik turun dengan tempo super lambat. "Harusnya kau hafal apa yang kusuka, angel."

"Ter-lalu a-hh lambat ahh." Rasanya Jeonghan begitu ingin keluar, tapi Seungcheol bergeraknya lambat sekali. Cairannya tidak bisa langsung keluar semuanya, sedikit-sedikit yang membuatnya hampir frustasi. Ia bisa mendengar tawa Seungcheol di telinganya setelah laki-laki itu memberikan ciuman memabukkan di bibir.

"Tapi kau suka." Bisik Seungcheol dengan jilatan di sepanjang leher. Ya, Jeonghan tidak pernah bisa menyangkal hal itu. Bohong kalau ia bilang tidak suka dengan perlakuan Seungcheol yang membuatnya terbuai. Jeonghan menikmati semuanya walaupun ia merasa tersiksa sebab tidak keluar dengan cepat. Jadi ia mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, mengernyit karena tangan Seungcheol pintar sekali memanjakan miliknya.

Dua jarinya baru saja masuk, melebarkannya supaya lebih mudah dimasuki. Jeonghan menjerit karena jari tengah Seungcheol menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Ia menaikkan pinggulnya supaya jari Seungcheol menyentuhnya lagi. Seungcheol menekannya dua kali kemudian mengeluarkannya, membuat Jeonghan kecewa.

"Tenang saja, Han, malam kita masih panjang. Aku akan menekannya terus nanti."

Jeonghan menyambut kuluman Seungcheol dengan tekanan di tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar lagi. Biasanya ia bisa menahan selambat apapun Seungcheol bergerak, menunggu dengan sabar sampai Seungcheol masuk seutuhnya. Tapi milik Seungcheol baru menyapa pintunya, Jeonghan sudah mendorong pinggulnya supaya Seungcheol segera masuk. Tentu Seungcheol tetap pada pendirian. Ia menekan pinggul Jeonghan dengan usapan lembut, membuat Jeonghan mendesah pasrah. Ia tidak memaksa lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan Seungcheol saja.

"Masukkan."

"Tentu." Kata Seungcheol, mengelap keringat di dahi satu yang dibawah kemudian mengecupnya. "Tapi kau harus jadi anak baik dulu. Panggil aku master."

"Iya, master."

"Janji kau akan sabar?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan hisapan kuat dibelakang telinga Jeonghan.

"I-iya, ma-master. Ahh."

Seungcheol bersiap lagi, masuk perlahan-lahan karena milik Jeonghan masih sempit meski sudah sering dimasuki. Jeonghan mencengkram lengan Seungcheol kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan pinggulnya sendiri supaya tidak ikut maju sambil mendesah tertahan. Seungcheol mengesah panjang, terdengar menggairahkan di telinga Jeonghan. Kekasihnya memang juaranya dalam hal menggoda. Jeonghan tahu kalau Seungcheol juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bergerak dengan cepat, tapi ia masih suka berlama-lama. Laki-laki itu masih diam saja sambil mengecup seluruh wajah Jeonghan padahal miliknya di dalam sudah diremas begitu kuat.

"Bergerak."

Seungcheol menarik pelan, membuat satu yang dibawah menahan nafas. Ia mendorongnya kemudian, pelan sekali sampai rasanya Jeonghan hampir gila. Ia sangat ingin sekali melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Seungcheol supaya laki-laki itu lebih masuk lagi, tapi ia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan menjadi anak baik. Ia bisa mendengar bahwa Seungcheol juga sedang menahan keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat. Jadi Jeonghan mengelus lengannya sampai keleher, membawa mata Seungcheol untuk menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tengkuk Seungcheol ditarik perlahan sampai keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman memabukkan. Jeonghan menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya dengan banyak air liur yang mengalir kemana-mana. Lidahnya ditemukan dan Seungcheol tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak sambutannya.

Ciumannya di lepas oleh pihak dibawah. Jeonghan tersenyum, "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tidak perlu ditahan."

Ia tidak menjawab tapi menyapa leher Jeonghan dan meninggalkan bekas disana. Jeonghan mendesah panjang sebelum tubuhnya bergetar karena Seungcheol menyapukan tangannya di sekitar pinggang laki-laki itu. Ia mulai bergerak pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Pasti dan tepat sekali karena langsung menemukan titik Jeonghan di dalam. Jeonghan mendesah dengan gaya kesukaan Seungcheol. Pendek-pendek tapi menikmati sekali. Ia juga jadinya semakin tidak tahan dan mulai bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, menyentuh titik Jeonghan berulang-ulang membuat Jeonghan tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Lengannya di cengkram terlalu kuat, Seungcheol berpikir mungkin kekasihnya akan sampai. Yang di bawah kemudian mendorong maju, meneriakkan nama Seungcheol dengan desahan panjang yang terdengar menggairahkan sekali ditelinganya. Jeonghan keluar banyak sekali membasahi perut keduanya dan meluber ke kain dibawahnya. Seungcheol juga menyusul dengan dua kali hentakan lagi dan mengeluarkannya di dalam Jeonghan. Di dalam Jeonghan rasanya penuh sekali dan hangat. Jeonghan suka. Seungcheol juga.

Keringat tidak berhenti keluar, membasahi keduanya yang hanya diterangi lampu kamar yang temaram. Seungcheol menyingkirkan poni Jeonghan yang menutupi matanya kemudian memberinya ciuman dari dahi sampai telinga.

"Kau hebat seperti biasa." Gumam Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja." Kata Seungcheol, masih memberikan ciuman ke semua tempat yang Jeonghan suka. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya pelan tepat di depan telinga Jeonghan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa sebelum berubah lagi menjadi desahan. Seungcheol bergerak lagi di dalam sana dengan alur lebih cepat. Jeonghan tidak sempat bernafas karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam lagi oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol suka semua yang ada pada Jeonghan. Ia suka menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ia suka menciumnya. Ia suka memeluknya. Ia suka ketika miliknya diremas begitu kuat ketika berada di dalam Jeonghan. ia suka ketika Jeonghan bilang kalau dia hebat setelah malam panjang mereka. Semuanya Seungcheol suka. Asal itu Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol suka.

======END======


End file.
